


Bride of Frankenstein

by theneoqueen



Series: Becoming the Bride of Frankenstein [1]
Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: Both are virgins, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoqueen/pseuds/theneoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I assure you, Terra.” Adam began, “That whatever you are feeling, I feel as well.” He arched his head and his lips made light contact with hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of Frankenstein

Terra idly brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror as she went about her usual night time routine. She ducked her head to spit out the foaming toothpaste and then rinse out her mouth. As she wiped the water from her mouth she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

12:09, after midnight.

“How did it get so late?” She asked herself. Her gaze went back to the mirror. She made a few funny faces and then laughed quietly.

“What’s so funny?”

Terra gasped and spun around. Her eyes settled on Adam’s and she felt a large grin over take her lips. “Adam!”

The creature gave the woman a small grin and walked further into the bathroom. As he stepped closer, Terra’s heart beat a little faster. Not out of fear but of something else…

“How was hunting?” She asked, her voice becoming airy.

Adam scrutched his nose and ran a hand through his hair. “Usual. We had no causalities tonight. First time in a long time according to Leonore.”

Terra’s gaze ran over Adam’s body. She noticed some tears and rips in his clothing. Concern colored her features as she walked over to him, “Are you hurt?”

He looked down at her, noticing the tremble of her lips as she spoke. “I just got in a little scuff with a demon. He didn’t want to descend.” He rubbed his shoulder, “Not that I can blame him.”

Terra hesitantly placed her hand over his. “Do you need stiches?”

Adam gave a slight shrug, “I do not know. I will need to clean up before I check.”

She lifted her hand off his and went towards the shower. She bent down and turned the handles until the water was a decent temperature. She pull the spicket so that it came out of the shower head. “There you go. Tell me when you are out and ready.”

She began walking towards the door when Adam stopped her. “Terra.”

The woman angled her head to look up at him. “Yes?”

“I will need assistance getting my clothing off.”

A flush colored Terra’s cheeks. She gave a light gulp before nodding. Her hands pushed off his leather jacket, it made a loud _swoosh_ noise as it fell to the floor. Next, she tackled his hoodie and lifted it up and over his head. Terra took a step back and admired Adam’s body. He was muscular and the stitches added a hint of dark danger, only made better because she knew he would never hurt her; he would only protect. Her eyes traveled up to his beautiful face and she looked into his eyes. Ever since Adam gained a soul, his beautiful eyes sparkled even more so. She could get lost in them.

Adam watched Terra examine his body. He knew he was ugly but when Terra looked at him, he saw no malicious intent. In fact, if he were to be so bold, he could swore she was admiring him. He knew he was admiring her. He tore his eyes from hers and overlooked her beautiful body. She was wearing a plain light pink t-shirt and cotton shorts that depicted a cartoon dog. He thought she mentioned the canine’s name was Scooby Doo. She wasn’t a frail woman, something he strongly admired, and he loved that she stood tall but still not able to reach his height. She was perfect…

Terra licked her dry lips and her eyes dropped to his belt buckle. “D-do you need help with your jeans?” Her voice broke a bit and Terra cursed herself silently.

Adam slowly shook his head. “I think I can handle this.” He began unbuckling his belt and Terra let out a little noise of embarrassment before she turned her back to him. Adam let himself smile. He toed off his boots, shucked his jeans and undergarments and began walking towards the shower. He pulled back the curtain and stepped under the spray of water. “I should be fine now, Terra.”

Terra let out a breath of relief and walked briskly towards the door. “Okay Adam! I will be in the bedroom.”

She closed the door behind her and made a beeline for the bed. She sad on the edge and cupped her face in her hands. Her body was humming and she felt flushed and excited. She let out a huff and laid back on her side of the bed. She and Adam have been living at the small apartment for almost a year, it was only a one bedroom so they shared a bed. He hunted demons while she took up a job teaching at the local university. They spent almost all day and night together.

_No wonder she fell in love with him._

Terra took one of the small pillows and placed it over her head and let out a small scream of frustration. She tossed it to the side and looked at the bathroom door. Her body began to hum with desire as she replayed undressing him in her mind. She bit her lip. She could touch herself quickly, get off and be done with it. But would there be enough time?

Terra quickly ran one hand down her body, slipped it under her shorts and through the curls of her pubic mound. Her free hand began to knead her breast and she pinched a nipple between her fingers. She let out a little moan and imagine Adam to be the one who was touching her. Her fingers went a little lower and made contact with her clit. Pressing firmly, her hips jerked up and she let out a yelp. Terra began rubbing her clit in small circles, while pinching her nipple at the same time. She moved lower and inserted two fingers into her vagina.

Her head tipped back against her pillow and her eyes closed. “Adam,” she moaned.

“Yes?”

Terra removed both her hands from her body and sat up. Her face was beet red from mortification. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it in front of her. “Adam! H-how long have you b-been there?” She stammered out, on the verge of crying.

Adam didn’t answer her. He couldn’t erase the scene he had just witnessed. Terra laying on the bed, one hand down her shorts, the other under her shirt. Her eyes closed and back arched in pleasure. He began to feel a warming sensation going through his body. It was not unusual because he normally felt it with her but this time? This time it like an inferno. He shifted his stance, his lower half suddenly tight and throbbing.

“Adam?” Terra asked.

He looked in her eyes and saw that they were watery with unleashed tears. “Why are you crying?”

Terra ducked her head held her hand to her mouth. “Because I did something bad.”

Adam began to move towards her and he knelt on the floor by her bedside. “What was bad? It looked like what you were doing felt good.”

She moved her head up and looked into his eyes. They weren’t mocking, in fact they were soft; a hint of confusion in their depths. “It did feel good…”

Adam cocked his head slightly to the side, “Then why stop.” He reached his arm out and his hand cupped Terra’s cheek. She turned her head so that her lips nestled in the palm of his hand. She placed a kiss in the middle and it sent a jolt through Adam’s body.

“I assure you, Terra.” Adam began, “That whatever you are feeling, I feel as well.” He arched his head and his lips made light contact with hers. Terra sighed against his mouth and deepened the kiss. He gently moved his tongue along the seam of Terra’s lips and then when granted access, he slowly thrust his tongue inside. Adam had seen this done in many of the movies Terra liked to watch. He hoped he was doing it right.

Terra’s little moan of pleasure proved he was. Their mouths mated while Terra’s fingers combed through his hair. The sensation was amazing. He deepened the kiss. He wanted more. He just wasn’t sure what ‘more’ was.

She broke the kiss and both of their breathing was heavy. She rested her forehead against his. “Please, Adam. Please touch me.”

He angled his head up and caught her lips in a light, sweet kiss. He wasn’t sure what she meant but he figured he would do what she had been doing to herself. He gently placed his hand on the waistband of her shorts. “I need to remove these. Is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips as he dragged the shorts down her shapely legs. He softly ran his hand up her thigh and Terra’s mewls of pleasure spurred him on. The position was awkward with her laying horizontal while he was on the floor. “Terra?” He asked as he kissed her.

“Hmm?” Her eyes were closed, have been since he took off her shorts. She was shy and perhaps even embarrassed but the need burning through her veins outweighed any embarrassment.

Adam gave a little grin, “I’m going to reposition you so that I can make you feel good.” He stood up and hooked his arms under her back and knees. Terra let out a little giggle as he picked her up and moved her so that she was laying in front of him. He went back down on his knees and settle himself between her legs. Her thighs were still pressed firmly together. Adam placed one hand on each of her knees and gently moved them up her thighs. He wrapped his large hands around each one and slowly spread them. His eyes flickered to her face when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

“Terra?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine, Adam. It’s just new for me.”

Adam’s eyebrows creased together, “How so? You were just doing this very thing to yourself.”

Terra’s cheeks became pink. “I have done this to myself but no one else has. I’ve never had sex.”

Adam looked at Terra, his hands still firmly around her luscious thighs. He began to knead them slowly. He watched Terra sigh and close her eyes. He noticed her hips moved up and down ever so slightly. His right hand traveled further up and spread Terra’s legs even wider. He took a deep breath when Terra’s sex was uncovered. It was a pretty pink color, the lips swollen with arousal and Adam noticed juices that clung to her lower lips and thighs. His eyes moved to where a small, hard nub sat; above that was a small tuff of blonde hair. Adam’s hand reached out and he used his index finger to gently trace the seam of her pussy lips.

“Adam…” Terra moaned. Her hips arched up, beckoning.

He looked at Terra’s face and noticed that her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were hooded. He gently moved his index finger down to the opening of her pussy and inserted it, then another and slowly moved them in and out.

“Oh, God.” She moaned and grabbed the blankets on the bed.

Adam found it difficult to breath. Terra’s body felt so good. She was hot, wet, and tight. The warmth that surrounded his fingers was maddening. He picked up his pace and thrust his fingers in and out. He ran his thumb over the hard nub. He saw her hips jerk as he did so. As two fingers fucked her, he pressed his thumb firmly to her clit and swirled. He felt her pussy clench around his fingers.

“Adam!” Terra exclaimed. “Oh God, please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Adam croaked out. His free hand went to her top and he quickly ripped it so that her breasts were bare.

“Adam…” Terra sighed, then moaned as Adam pressed her clit again.

Adam kept up his ministrations on Terra’s pussy as he ducked his head and landed a kiss between her breasts. He felt Terra’s hands latch onto his head and her fingers coming through his hair. He moaned and closed his lips over her nipple. He sucked at the sensitive bud and lightly ran his teeth over it. As he did so, he felt Terra’s pussy clench harder around his fingers. He picked up the pace, fucking her with his fingers and rubbing his thumb over her clit, over and over.

“Oh, Adam…I’m-I’m…” Terra groaned and her hips shot up and she cried out his name. Adam sucked at her nipple harder as he felt her pussy clench unbelievably tight around his fingers. He felt a wave of wetness drenching his hand.

Adam let of her nipple with a slight _pop_ and removed his fingers from Terra’s body. He moved his body so that he was above her and he looked down at _his woman_. Her eyes sparkled with pleasure, her lids laden with satisfaction and a small smile graced her perfects lips. He moved his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“Did I make you feel good?” He asked and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Terra reached up and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. “Oh, yes. Just wait until I return the favor.”

 

 


End file.
